


Tied Down

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, M/M, Pussyfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim finally got Damian where he wanted.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 281
Collections: Anonymous





	Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The content of this fic is for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to be taken as any kind of "learning" experience or an endorsement of those things in real life. Things like abuse, pedophilia, and rape are completely heinous in real life, and if you feel compelled to do any of those things, seek help. 
> 
> If you are below the age of 18, this content is not meant for you at all. Please hit the back button.

It had been a task, but Tim finally managed to tie Damian down by the wrists and ankles. It felt good to finally let loose and go all out on the brat. The gag around Damian’s mouth ensured that he couldn’t annoy Tim with his angry protests. 

“Stay still, Damian,” Tim said, pulling out a pair of scissors from his utility belt. “You’ll get cut if you keep squirming like that.” He'd already undone the tunic.

Damian let out an enraged cry through his gag.

Tim ignored him and unbuttoned Damian’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, slowly, to drag it out for Damian. He waited for Damian’s cock to spring up, ready with a quip about how small it would be – but that didn’t happen. Instead, with growing confusion, Tim peeled down the pants and underwear entirely, with the help of the scissors, and found a plump pussy, glistening with juices.

“Oh,” he said, raising his eyebrows, while Damian glared at him. “Is this why you’re always so insecure? You got a cute little pussy instead of a cock?” He ran his index finger slowly along the slit. “This _is_ a surprise.” He stood there thoughtfully for a while. “Does Bruce know? Does Dick?”

Damian was silent, scowling.

Tim laughed quietly. “Guess it doesn’t matter.” He rolled Damian’s clit between his fingers, making Damian jerk, his eyes flying wide open. Smirking, he bent down and began to lick him, savouring the sweet slick. Damian was making little, muffled moans, shaking his head from side to side. Tim parted Damian’s lips, admiring the rosy folds, before diving back in, eating him out with gusto. Damian let out a surprised cry, his hips bucking up – Tim held them down, slurping and biting at the delicious, soft flesh.

He let go with a loud smack and said, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

Damian’s eyes were screwed shut. He looked so pretty, a rosy blush over his cheeks. 

“You’ve been protesting, but the lips between your legs are more honest than the lips on your face.” He blew on Damian’s cunt, and Damian gasped at the cold air. “I always knew you were a little bitch. Begging for a nice, thick cock to fill you up.” 

Damian shook his head. There were tears at the corners of his eyes. “Aw, are you impatient?” said Tim, rubbing Damian’s throbbing clit. “Don’t worry, you’ll get my cock.”

He pushed a finger deep into Damian’s pussy, feeling the wet folds clench around him, and added another before sliding them in and out. Damian was openly moaning now, his back arching off the table. After three fingers, Tim decided it was enough prep. He unzipped his pants and lined up his cock. Slowly, he slid into the wet heat, gritting his teeth. “You feel so good, Dami,” he said, while Damian’s eyes rolled up. “So hot and tight, just made to take cock. You should be like this all day, spread open and stuffed.”

He paused when he bottomed out. Damian was panting heavily, green eyes glazed over. There was a little bump in his belly where Tim’s cock was resting. Tim placed his hand over it and Damian jumped, shocked at the overwhelming sensation. “Look at your tummy, Dami,” Tim said in wonder, while Damian glanced down and moaned. “That’s my cock, right there.” He pulled out slowly, watching his belly flatten, and then slammed back in. 

Damian _screamed_ , arching up again. His pussy dripped with slick. Tim gathered some of it up and smeared it over one of Damian’s taut brown nipples, rolling the nub between his fingers. He began a slow, deep pace, rolling his hips and watching Damian’s belly undulate with fascination, while Damian trembled and let out broken moans, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“That’s it,” Tim whispered. “You were made for this. Your little cunt is so sweet, baby bat. Should keep you tied to this table, fuck you till you get pregnant. You’d look so pretty with your nipples leaking with milk.” 

Damian sobbed, his black hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

“What would Bruce say, I wonder?” Tim continued, picking up the pace. “His baby son, all round and full, having a baby of his own?” He was fucking hard and fast now, pistoning into Damain mercilessly. Damian cried out every time Tim pounded in, the rhythmic _ah, ah, ah_ making Tim even more excited.

“Should I come inside?” Tim panted. He was so close.

Damian shook his head frantically, eyes popping wide.

Tim slammed in and stayed there, his cock twitching as it filled Damian up with his come. Damian looked on, horrified, as Tim finished and slid out. As soon as he did, thick, viscous come oozed out of Damian’s sloppy hole and dripped onto the floor. Damian’s pink, swollen lips twitched, and Tim reached down to shove two fingers in again, making Damian jump. He gathered up the remaining come, digging around his cunt, before yanking them out and licking them clean.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you a pill,” said Tim, pulling his pants back up. He ran his hand through Damian’s sweaty hair. “You and I are going to have so much fun.”


End file.
